


Spec Ops Man / Anonymous X Reader Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: ACAB - Fandom, All Cops Are Bastards - Fandom, Spec Ops Guy
Genre: Multi, Police Brutality, bro we all simpin for 7 foot Spec Ops, fuck cops, spec ops guy - Freeform, spec ops man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donation based fanfiction bookSend proof of donation to any bail fund or black lives matter organization for a personalized request. Like commissions but your donatingI will try to make sure it gets done within 24 hours of being accepted.
Relationships: Anonymous / Reader, Anonymous / You, Spec Ops Man / Reader, Spec Ops Man / You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Suiting Up ( Spec Ops Guy / Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> DONATE  
> SIGN PETITIONS  
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> FUCK COPS  
> anyways less importantly i will mainly be using pet names when having y/n interact with SOM bc i dont,,, know his actual name,,,  
> This first one will also be A LOTT shorter than the rest. I just wanna let yall kinda get the vibe of how i write, and its also so i can get used to ao3

**SUITING UP**

Spec Ops Guy X Reader 

(hes your fiance hehehe)

Y/N and their fiance have a talk before he goes to protect protesters. Y/N wants to support him, but can't hide their concern.

"Are you _sure_ you'll be okay out there tonight, hun..?" You pestered your fiance, looking up at him with concerned eyes. He'd acquired riot defense gear (How, he wouldn't tell you), and without hesitation decided to use it to protect protesters from armed officers. He smiled down at you, placing a gloved hand on your cheek, a soft smile gracing his lips. You leaned into his touch with a contented sigh. His smile never failed to calm your nerves, it was warm and wise, and when accompanied by the protective, vibrant love in his eyes, you never failed to melt. 

"Of course I'll be okay, Babe. Hell, I'm probably better equipped than the pigs out there tonight!" He ended with a soft chuckle, you felt yourself smiling back at him, your heart pounded under the warmth of his gaze. Without thinking you pulled him down into a kiss, his lips were soft, if not lightly chapped due to him chewing on them all the time. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him, the contact grounding you and but not entirely soothing your anxieties. You broke the kiss hesitantly, thoughts still swarming in your head. 

"Let me come with you, please, if I'm with you I can treat you if something happens." You pleaded, trying not to tear up at the thought of what could go wrong. Cops were brutal and they didn't seem ready to let up anytime soon. You could already imagine the scenarios, he could be arrested and beat or worse. The idea alone made you wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. 

"You know I can't do that. If _they_ found out you're with me, they could come for both of us. I can't risk them hurting you." He breathed, holding you tightly, as though you could slip away if he wasn't careful. You listened closely for his heartbeat, but couldn't hear the rhythmic thumps under the heavy gear. Instead you focused your gaze on the mask embroidered on his chest, hoping that whatever God may or may not exist would keep your love safe.

You tried to find the words for a moment, before finally speaking. "If anything happened to you.. Fuck, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." You couldn't help but give a pathetic chuckle at your clinginess. You knew he needed to do this. The civilians needed someone to protect them. They needed someone to act as a ray of hope and safety. Still, under the thick gloves, a silver engagement ring proved that he had your heart. Tears filled your eyes and you tried to hide your face so he didn't see your weak state. You felt him press his lips against the top of your head softly. He was silent for a bit, just holding you against him and breathing steadily.

"Nothing will happen to me. I won't let it, but I need to help where I can. These police have hurt too many for me to stand idly by and let them hurt more." His voice was lightly shaking, you knew just by his tone that it was from a mix of love , concern for you, and anger at the injustices of the police. You memorized his voice like a poem, and yet every time he spoke you felt as though you realized something new about it. Words could never describe the way your heart swelled for this man. He'd always had a love for protecting the innocent, and with the police murdering without reason? You could feel his rage and righteous hunger for change. Something suddenly clicked in you.

You pulled away slowly, looking at him with a new sense of certainty. His eyes lit up as he recognized the fire in your gaze and you smiled at him. "I can't, and won't, stop you. Still, if you get hurt at all, I'm going to take all of your gear and throw a Molotov at every cop car in America. Then I'll come home and nurse you back to health after beating you up for being so stupid." You joked, he laughed heartily and kissed your forehead 

"There's my little firefly." He nuzzled into you and kissed you lightly. You put your hands on his heart and sighed as you felt his muscular chest under his gear, most would dismiss the sturdiness as just the chest piece, but you knew his body like the back of your hand. The gear helped, but it didn't take away from the fact he could probably chuck you across a football field as though you were an aerodynamic river rock. 

Everything about your fiance made you weak to your knees. From the way he cheered when protesters had even a small success, to the way his jaw tightened and his gaze hardened when a police officer came on screen. Many would say he's intimidating, and they weren't exactly wrong, but to you he was just a huge teddy bear that could beat the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt the innocent. Of course, You'd be lying if you said your anxiety was entirely gone, but you believed in him. You knew he would come home and everything would be okay. He would make a change in this world, and you were so proud to call him the love of your life. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by an alarm buzzing. "The protest is about to start, I have to go." He said, letting you go in favor of holding your hand. You grabbed his mask and put it securely over his head, kissing his gloved hand and watching him as he turned to the door to leave.

"Wait. Before you go i have to tell you something." You piped up quickly.

"What's up, Babe?"

"I love you!"

He chuckled , his voice muffled by the head gear. 

"I love you too, Y/N. I love you so fuckin' much."


	2. Doctor On Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Medic gets trapped and tear gassed by officers, an unfamiliar face comes to their rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rubber bullet wound, a kid gets shot with a rubber bullet, Tear gas, police brutality, Y/N gets hit with a baton and tear gassed. Proceed with caution
> 
> Im gonna be specifically using Riot in this one, yes I know theyre all probably one person but shhh i just mean hes gonna have dreads n his amazing little bandana ok   
> riots probably one of my favorite spec ops guys, esp bc i think hes the one that threw the tear gas back at the police?  
> pleas throw me like that riot-

**Doctor On Sight**

Riot x Medic! Reader

"Out of the way! It's the Doc!" A harsh voice shouted through a cluster of protesters, which parted as soon as you approached. They surrounded a young boy, maybe 15, who'd been shot in the cheek by the bastards in blue. Thank Gods he wasn't in shock, but he swayed unsteadily even as he was sat down so you could examine the wound. "It's gonna be okay, Kid. I'm right here." You shouted behind you "Someone call a hospital! I can slow the bleeding but he's gonna need stitches!" You turned back to the boy and pulled your equipment from your Jansport backpack. Opening a bottle of fresh water, you poured it over the wound to clean off the dried blood before spraying it down with a spray bottle full of rubbing alcohol. The boy hissed in pain at the sting, but didn't flinch away as you pressed clean cotton against his cheek and wrapped part of his head in gauze.

You turned to the surrounding protesters ,looking up at them and nodding. "Get him out of here. Now. I've done what I can, but it'll take more than I can provide to make sure it heals properly." Two men nodded and picked up the boy, running off in the opposite direction of the police. You packed your equipment and ran back into the center of the protest. As you marched towards the Officers, you lifted up your mask, it was red and donned with a large white cross, leaving no doubt that you were one of this protests Medics. You didn't bother getting in their faces, you just stared at them and waited. Daring them to try and hurt someone else. Your blood ran cold as some of the pigs turned to you and pointed, brandishing their batons and rubber bullet guns. You forced yourself to keep your cool, pulling down your mask and scowling before putting it back on. They stared you down for a moment before turning back to the protesters, most of which holding up powerful signs, and chanting in unison

_**"No Justice, No Peace."** _

You smiled pridefully at them. These people were changing the world. You felt so lucky to be a part of such an amazing movement. Your gaze flicked to a large figure dressed in riot gear, he had an olive green bandana around his neck, and dark dreadlocks pouring out from under his mask. You stared for a moment, feeling a light jump in your heartbeat. He had to be at least 7 feet, and his voice was laced with genuine righteousness as he shouted down at the Police. Wow, you really do love to see it.

You couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment when he slinked away into the sidelines, watching the crowd like a hawk watching a rabbit hole. You turned back to the line of police and noticed them putting on their masks. You froze for a moment as one of them pulled out a tear gas canister and turned to his fellow cops. Oh fuck. Before you could even process what you were doing, you charged towards the officer and blocked him from the rest of the protesters, screaming at them to run.

You stared at the monster as you heard others echo your warning, followed by the thuds of them running off. As they began to run, you felt a sharp pain in your side and collapsed to the ground, looking up to see the officer standing over you with his baton raised. He landed another blow to your shoulder before running off, the brutally familiar sound of a tear gas canister hissing behind you. You tried to push yourself up but pain bubbled through you, and you fell back down with a gasp that you instantly regretted. Your entire being burned, the vile gas filling your lungs and making you feel as though you were being set on fire from the inside. You coughed and heaved, your mask doing little to protect you as your vision began to blur. 

As you were phasing in and out of consciousness, a figure ran through the white cloud. You tried to call out but only coughed roughly, but luckily that was enough to grab their attention. As they got closer, you could make out the man in riot gear from earlier. He picked up the canister next to you and chucked it back towards the police before picking you up bridal style. You clung to him instinctively as he brought a gas mask to your face, removing your medics masking beforehand. "Breathe, I've got you. We're gonna get you to safety, okay?" He held you tightly as he made his way out of the smoke, and you gasped for air through the gas mask. You felt yourself slip into sleep, focusing on the vaguely familiar mask embroidery on your saviors chest.

You didn't come to until about 20 minutes later, awaking to a damp, cool rag get pressed to your cheek. Your eyes still burned but for the most part, the chemicals had been flushed while you were out. "The Doc's awake!" Someone cheered. You couldn't help but smile at the nickname, which you'd earned by showing up for every protest and helping the injured. When your vision sharpened, you saw the person holding the rag was none other than the man who saved you. "I... I can't thank you enough, Sir.." You sputtered out, your throat still burning. 

"Don't worry about it. Hey, someone get a water bottle!" He shouted, quietly thanking the person who handed him one. He leaned closer to you and spoke softly. "Here. Drink." He opened the bottle and sat you up, his hand gentle on your back. You grabbed the water and sipped it, sighing gruffly. "Seriously, I owe you one. How could I make it up to you Mr.." You trailed off, unsure of what his name was. "Really, don't mention it. You can just call me Riot."

"Well, Riot," You sat up completely and looked at his mask. "At least let me buy you a coffee sometime." You smiled playfully, giving him a wink. He laughed for a moment. His laugh was full and warm, inviting you to chuckle along with him. Once the moment had passed, you found yourself shuffling through your backpack and pulling out a notepad. You wrote your number and handed it to him.

"Really, though. Ya' gotta let me repay you somehow. Doctors orders." You grinned at him as he took the paper, and put it in a small pocket on his chest piece. He sighed out a chuckle and you could feel the smile radiating from under his helmet. "Who am I to disobey a medical professional?" He chided. You beamed up at him and turned back to the others, taking an outstretched hand and grabbing your medical mask. You looked around at the protest , which was now more like a festival. Your heart swelled, despite the cops attempt to terrorize your siblings in spirit, they still danced and sang in the name of a better future.

You turned to Riot, offering your hand. "It'd be a shame to just sit here during all these festivities. C'mon, let's have a bit of fun at the expense of the Pigs." He looked at you for a moment before taking your hand lightly. You pulled him up and noticed exactly how much taller he was than you. Your heart jumped once more.

"Let me guess, Doctor's orders?" His voice was light and playful

"Doctors orders!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sign petitions!!! DONATE!!!!!! SUPPORT BLACK BUSINESSES!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Going dark til sunday yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im witg my dad so i dont have a laptop ok

I could continue on wattpad, just upload the current and new chapters on both ? Would that work for yall??? Akvnakfjajd sorry my laptop is primarily at my gramas akcjajd

Follow my twitter for updates Ig ?? x_xZen ♡♡  
Keep donating and sending requests tho!!! Weekends are just hard for me alcmalsk

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily


End file.
